The present invention relates to passive infra-red motion detectors of the type used in residential outdoor lighting fixtures, for example, to illuminate a walkway or driveway when a person or automobile approaches. The invention is more particularly directed to a decorative lighting fixture in which the motion detector is inconspicuously hidden in a decorative element on the lighting fixture body.
Lighting fixtures that are activated by passive infra-red (PIR) motion detectors have been available for a long time. PIR motion detectors were first used in the lighting field with utilitarian lighting such as flood lights or other area lighting. With the development of the flexible plastic segmented Fresnel lens, PIR motion detectors were then used in connection with decorative lighting fixtures. At first the motion detector was located in a protruding housing on the so-called backplate used for mounting the decorative fixture on a wall. In recent years attempts have been made to integrate a PIR motion detector into the decorative body of the fixture itself to make the motion detector less obtrusive either by concealing the motion detector altogether or at least by giving it a decorative appearance so that it does not detract appreciably from the ornamental style of the lighting fixture. Examples of PIR lighting fixtures that endeavor either to conceal the motion-detecting unit or to embellish it so as to enhance its decorative appearance may be seen in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,118 and 5,434,764 to Lee et al.; 5,575,557 and Des. 382,082 to Huang et al.; 5,590,953 to Haslam et al.; 5,626,417 to McCavit; 6,348,691 to Sandell et al; and 6,943,687 to Lee et al. These hidden motion detectors are not amenable to being readily included in certain decorative fixture styles, or it is not cost effective to do so.